Revenge
by Aisu The Spiffy
Summary: 9 years ago, everything was taken from Kakyou by one Sakurazuka... And now he seeks to avenge the one he loved. Rated for violence.


There was blood everywhere.

Blood staining the fine ceremonial robes she wore, blood running down my face and clouding my eyes, blood on the cherry petals...

And you stood there and smiled, mismatched eyes cold and emotionless. You didn't care about the blood. You didn't care about her pain or mine.

At first, all I could feel was... numb. My heart was dead. I was empty. Cold.

Then, over the next nine years, something new emerged... rage.

Rage against the one who had taken Hokuto from me.

The one who had seperated me from my only source of happiness.

But I controlled it. What could I do, after all? I was helpless, comatose, unable to even move an arm, much less hunt you down.

But then... Kamui of Earth found me, and took me to the building where the Dragons were to gather. I watched the place through his eyes, using my dreamsight, and then...

You entered.

The same smirk rested on your face, and your mismatched eyes, although now partially covered by those dark sunglasses, were still as cold as ever.

I knew I would see you, of course - you and I were both of Earth, of course we would meet. But I couldn't prepare myself for the flood of anger I felt.

I wanted to stand up and rage against you. I wanted to strangle you, to shoot you, to do -anything- just to make you stop smirking. I wanted to avenge her. I wanted to claim my revenge.

But all I could do was watch, and seethe...

Eventually, months later, I realized what I could do... and entered your dream.

Your dreams were of Hokuto's dear brother, the one with startlingly green eyes, embracing you. But I broke him away and pulled you into my dream.

"What are you doing, dear Dreamseer?" you asked, cocky, arrogant, uncaring. This was amusement to you. Everything was. Even Hokuto.

"Sumeragi isn't the only one that missed Hokuto, you realized..." I replied, quiet, preparing.

You raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you knew her? She was a nice girl, wasn't she?"

"She was the only thing that kept me living. She promised to show me the ocean. She made me happy. And you took that all away from me," I said, anger rising in my voice.

You merely shrugged. "And? Every death makes -someone- unhappy. And she asked me to kill her."

I raised one arm. "Even so... You should know what I felt. What she felt. What you caused that night."

The scene changed from my usual empty room to underneath the cherry tree, the site of that fateful event. Blossoms swirled through the air, and... you stood there, clad in the Sumeragi family robes.

You, of course, blinked a few times, lifting one arm. "Interesting. And what is dressing me up meant to accomplish?"

I stepped forward, clad in a suit. "I'll make you feel her pain..." And I fired off the spell, watching as blood poured fromyour body.

You quickly awoke from the dream, and I retreated to my own dreams, dreams of the ocean and her.

The next night, I appeared before you again. You smirked. "Are you going to try the same thing tonight, Kakyou? If so, it's not really working. I've felt much worse pain before."

I shook my head. "Not tonight." The scene changed. An apartment, a young man sobbing his eyes out. "Tonight, your precious Subaru-kun's pain is yours." I raised my arm, transferring the Sumeragi's anguish to you, doing all I could to make you feel what he had felt.

You paused for a moment, then shook your head. "You'll have to try harder than that, Kakyou. Alas, I think I'm due to awaken soon... I'll see you tommorow night, I presume?"

I nodded. "Of course."

You smiled and dissolved into cherry petals.

The next night, we stood under the tree again. You blinked and looked around. "We've already been here, haven't we? What, running out of people?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. Tonight... my pain. Nine years' worth."

And I unleashed my pain upon you. All of it. Every time I had tried to clasp her hand in dreams, every time I had stood on that ocean cliff and sobbed, every moment of agony and sorrow.

I could feel you stagger under it. You blinked slowly, and the 'normal' eye showed a moment of pain. Then you recovered and smirked. "Get over it, Kakyou. Noone can make me feel." And you dissolved.

The next day, you died at his hands. Kamui said it was, to some degree, your wish.

And I wonder if I caused it, or if it was your own choice.

But I felt... relief. For a moment, the pain lifted, and I thought I saw her smile at me... until I realized.

This wasn't her wish. She never wanted revenge. She wanted you to be happy with him.

And if I did cause this, I've destroyed her final wish.

And the agony fell over me again, and I retreated into my mind...


End file.
